Nothingness
by nanashimai
Summary: Mereka sudah terlambat. Mereka tidak akan bisa menghentikan Kai Toshiki untuk menjadikan Sendou Aichi miliknya. Kinda AU. R!KaiAi. Heavy T.


**Pas habis saya nonton episode 154, saya langsung jerit, "KENAPA AICHI NGGAK DI REVERSE?!" #duagh**

**akhirnya saya bikin R!Aichi versi saya sendiri, walaupun akhirnya agak gaje. hontou ni sumimasen _(:'3**

**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. I own the plot, though. RnR Please? :3**

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa. Walaupun dunia ini tak tersisa apapun, aku akan tetap bersama Kai-_kun_."

Dia memandang senyum itu; kosong akan perasaan apapun, namun begitu polos seperti senyum seorang bayi yang baru terlahir di dunia ini. Tidak salah juga, karena dia, Kai Toshiki, telah menciptakan seorang Sendou Aichi yang baru. Sendou Aichi yang tidak akan meninggalkan sisinya. Sendou Aichi yang akan setia dan selalu menurut padanya.

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah Kai. Tangannya menyelip di antara rambut biru Aichi, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Tangan itu dengan lihai meluncur ke pipinya, menyentuh dan merasakan tulang pipi yang terbentuk indah oleh tangan yang maha kuasa dan tertutup oleh kulit putih yang pucat.

Tidak masalah. Walaupun dunia ini menghilang, asalkan Sendou Aichi tidak menghilang dari sisinya, tidak akan ada masalah.

Dan dia juga tidak berniat melepaskannya dari genggamannya.

.

.

.

Kai Toshiki tidak berniat, dan _tidak akan pernah_, melepaskan tangan mungil yang hangat itu.

Bibirnya bergerak pelan, sensual, mengikuti lekuk setiap tulang wajah Aichi, kemudian turun ke lehernya. Jarinya yang panjang menari-nari, menyentuh setiap permukaan kulit pucatnya dengan lihai, menciptakan erangan yang terdengar seperti lagu dari surga di telinga Toshiki.

Meninggalkan sebuah tanda yang jelas terlihat di lehernya, Toshiki kembali meraup bibir Aichi yang kemerahan. Menikmati wajah Aichi yang menunjukkan nafsu yang membara serta tubuhnya yang terekspos bermandikan keringat, bercahaya di bawah sinar rembulan.

Aichi akan segera menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Segera. Toshiki tidak akan membiarkannya lari lagi. Toshiki akan segera membuatnya tidak punya tujuan pergi selain ke pelukannya.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya, memandangi wajah Aichi yang terlihat kehabisan nafas—benar-benar membuatnya terangsang—,kemudian mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai, membisikkannya perintah untuk mengekspos dan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri pada Toshiki.

Laki-laki bersurai biru itu mengangguk, kemudian melaksanakan perintahnya dengan patuh.

Aichi yang sekarang tidak akan membantah kata-katanya. Bahkan jika Toshiki menyuruhnya untuk menunjukkan tubuhnya pada semua orang di muka bumi, dia akan melakukannya dengan patuh.

Tapi itu tidak perlu. _Sungguh_. Yang perlu melihat Sendou Aichi hanya Kai Toshiki seorang. Dia lah yang berhak untuk menyentuh kulit yang indah tanpa noda itu. Bahkan dia tidak akan membiarkan orang tua maupun sanak saudaranya untuk menyentuhnya lagi tanpa seizinnya.

Karena Aichi kini miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang.

Toshiki kembali mencium bibir Aichi, lidah mereka menari dan saliva mereka bercampur, menandakan kalau mereka telah menjadi satu. Kalau seorang Sendou Aichi adalah milik Kai Toshiki seorang.

"Kau telah ku _Lock_, Sendou Aichi." Dia berkata setelah melepas ciuman mereka, sebuah benang saliva menghubungkan mulut mereka yang terbuka. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dariku."

_Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu_.

.

.

.

Sendou Aichi tahu kalau dia sudah kalah, telak.

Dia telah terkurung dalam dirinya sendiri, di paksa untuk menyaksikan dunia yang ia bersumpah untuk lindungi runtuh di depan matanya seperti dalam bioskop. Dan dia telah menyaksikan hal itu berkali-kali, terus terulang meskipun dia memohon untuk berhenti.

Dia menyaksikan tubuhnya di nodai oleh orang yang paling ia elu-elukan, yang telah menyelamatkannya, yang ingin ia selamatkan. Dan yang membuatnya makin merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Bahkan dia yang terkurung dalam sisi tergelap jiwanya dapat merasakan betapa tubuhnya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang di berikan Kai Toshiki.

Sendou Aichi merasa di khianati. Oleh siapa?

Dunia ini.

Link Joker.

Temannya yang tidak pernah menyelamatkannya.

Kai Toshiki.

Dirinya sendiri.

Memutuskan untuk menyerah, Aichi menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam kegelapan. Hanya terus jatuh, jatuh, jatuh ke dalam lubang gelap yang tidak memiliki akhir. Sekalipun lubang itu berakhir, yang tersisa dalam dirinya hanya akan ada rasa malu dan kehilangan yang hanya bisa terbayar oleh nyawanya sendiri.

Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti memberontak, menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Kai Toshiki.

Dia hanya bisa kembali dalam pelukannya yang dingin sambil menyaksikan dunia ini runtuh.

Sendou Aichi membuka matanya—mata biru itu kini kehilangan cahaya hidup—dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Garis merah muncul dari pipinya yang pucat di bawah mata yang terlihat kosong seperti orang mati.

"Aku akan terus bersama Kai-_kun_ di dunia yang kosong ini." Dia berbisik, kemudian terus jatuh dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

**End.**


End file.
